The major purpose of the biobehavioral Methods core is to enhance the quality of cardiovascular and respiratory health research by providing services and resources to CRCRH Investigators/Affiliates regarding measurement, data management and data analysis. Specifically this core was designed to meet the third aim of the CRCRH: to strengthen the methodologies used by CRCRH Investigators/Affiliates and to train novices with respect to measurement of biobehavioral (biological and behavioral) variables, management of data and analysis of data. Activities to be organized and implemented by the Biobehavioral Methods Core will include the following: a) generate and maintain a compendium of biobehavioral (biologic and behavioral) measures of cardiovascular and respiratory health, b) establish and maintain a repository of data sets that are available for secondary analyses, c) provide consultation to CRCRH Investigators/Affiliates for the evaluation and adaptation of instruments to be used with specific populations, d) provide consultation and technical training in the use of biological measures, e) provide consultation and services related to data management, f) provide statistical consultation during grant preparation and the data analysis phase of research. Additionally the Biobehavioral methods core will provide equipment for the measurement of glycated hemoglobin (Hb Alc), a measure commonly used by CRCRH Investigators. The project staff of individual studies will be trained by Core staff to operate this instrument.